


A Moment's Peace

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Beach Vacation, Because the Summer Skins Are Good, But he's also dead so, F/F, Fluff, Gérard is also trans, Swimming, Trans Sombra (Overwatch), Trans Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Sombra's needed a proper break form work for years. Amélie's needed a real shot at relaxation for almost as long as she can remember. What better excuse could a new couple need to take a beach holiday together?





	A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I loved their skins and wanted to do something, so yeah. Here's something.

Sombra floated, staring out at the nothing stretching before her, at the light rippling above her. She could keep going farther down if she wanted, get closer to the corals, the fishes, but she'd already been there. Already seen them. Could see them still, if she wanted to look down. Going lower would block the view ahead of her, though. Would block the nothing. The everything.

It didn't take much to stay under. A few kicks of her legs, a few lazy strokes of her arms to keep her oriented. Keep her staring out into the endless blue. In the ocean, she was free. No more fighting, no more worries. Just the water around her, holding her up, pushing her down. She could fly, could set off with a kick, soaring and spinning through the sea. She could leave everything behind and just be for a while.

Sombra watched the shafts of light cutting through the surface, disappearing into the depths. She was near the edge of the reef, near a drop into the ocean proper. A few more kicks and she'd be above it, above the dark, surrounded by nothingness. It mad her feel small, powerless. There wasn't any impact she could make on this world. Wasn't anything she could change. She could just pass through it, appreciate what it had to show before leaving again. So different from the world on the shore.

Her lungs were starting to burn, her head starting to throb a little. She didn't know how long she'd been under. There was a voice in her head, one that told her to keep going. To swim deeper and deeper, to push herself as far as she could go. A voice that told her she didn't have to go back. She'd almost believed it when she'd been younger. That she could just stay in the water if she really tried,  stay away from everything wrong with her life. That she could just be. No expectations. No responsibilities.

Sombra tilted up to the surface, slowly exhaling as she started to kick. Bubble streamed round her, almost blocking her vision before she broke through, felt the breeze on her face, almost cold in the setting sun. She kept her breathing steady as she looked back to the shore, looked for Amélie. It didn't take long to find her. She hadn't moved from where they'd set their towels, their things. Sombra smiled, slowly swimming back to the shore. Amélie was relaxing. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She deserved that, after everything she'd been through.

It had been two months since they'd left Talon. Two months on the run, half of that spent checking on the various safe-houses she'd set up across Europe, making sure they hadn't been found, that they were still fit for purpose. Amélie insisted that she was fine, that she didn't need to take a break. Sombra believed her, believed that she'd have been able to keep going if they had to. They had time, though. They'd gotten a bit of breathing room. She couldn't think of a reason not to make use of it.

Sombra sat down as she reached the shallows, pulling off her flippers and staring at Amélie. Egypt had been a good choice. She had a few connections, enough to get the two of them into a nature reserve, somewhere where there was still a bit of coral to look at. Somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed. Amélie's skin was close to being normal again, with only a few patches of purple breaking up the brown. It was still noticeable, though. Still the kind of thing that could draw unnecessary attention. Neither of them wanted that.

Flippers in hand, Sombra took a breath, steeled herself, and sprinted across the sand to the shadow under Amélie's parasol. She tried not to yelp too much as the sand burned her feet, tried not to disturb the peace that Amélie was clearly enjoying so much. She felt as though she had entirely failed in that goal once she leapt into the shade and collapsed onto her chest. Sombra didn't say anything for a moment, slowly lifting herself up as Amélie set her book aside and stared up at her.

“So, have you swam yourself out for the day?” Amélie smiled, and Sombra grinned back, pushing herself to her feet and grabbing a towel from their bag.

“Depends. Do you feel like going out for another one with me?” She started drying off her hair, not surprised when Amélie shook her head. She hadn't shown any interest in going out swimming before now, no matter how often she asked. No reason to expect her to change her mind now, even if Sombra was sure she'd enjoy it. “Well. Maybe you'll think about coming out with me tomorrow, then? Not got many days left here, after all.”

“Maybe. I suppose we'll see how I feel tomorrow.” Sombra nodded, unzipping her wetsuit and wriggling her way out of it. Amélie smiled again as she stepped out of it, and she smiled back, grabbing the towel and drying of the rest of her body. “You look good. The haircut looks nice when it's wet.”

“Thanks. Not exactly why I chose it, but that's still good to know.” Sombra had been looking for a new look for a while, something to change up. Nothing made more sense to her than going for an old one. A neon-pink mohawk wasn't exactly subtle, but it was fun, even if it was just falling across her head at the moment. “You're looking good too. Real good.” Amélie suited a bikini. She really suited it. Might have looked even better if she'd gotten in the water, but Sombra wasn't going to complain about that.

“I'm glad you've finally noticed. I thought your fish might have been too distracting for you to appreciate all the I've made.” Amélie stretched her arms over her head, yawning and pushing her chest out a little. Sombra stared down at her for a moment longer before she moved forward, kneeling down and running a hand along her thigh. She still felt cool to the touch, even after a day in the sun. Though, in fairness, she seemed to have spent most of her day in the shade.

“I mean, I could show you how much I appreciate it right now. Not like there's anyone here to interrupt.” Sombra thought that might heat her up a little. Her hand moved higher, and she watched Amélie bite her lip as she got closer to her bikini bottoms. Her eyes moved down to them, to the faint outline of her dick. She'd be more than happy to show her appreciation for that right now.

“Wait.” Sombra's hand froze, still touching her thigh. She lifted her head to look at Amélie smiling down at her. “Too much sand. Too much salt. I think that this will probably be more uncomfortable than anything else, darling.”

“Oh.” She hadn't really thought about that, not in all her eagerness to get going. Amélie was right, of course. Even if they could keep the sand away from everything sensitive, she'd spent hours in the water, swimming all over a coral reef. She could do with being cleaned before she touched any part of Amélie. “So, does that mean that if we weren't here, you'd be up for this.”

“Of course.” Amélie reached out to her, cupping her face and running a thumb across her lips. “Once we get back home, and you've gotten yourself cleaned up, we can do whatever we want. We'll have all evening for you to appreciate me, after all.” Sombra stared at her for a moment, heart pounding in her chest. It wasn't much of a place to stay, a little concrete hull by the side of the road. Still, having Amélie around could make anywhere seem good. She quickly turned away, packing towels and the rest of her snorkelling gear into bags and throwing them over her shoulders, listening to Amélie chuckle the entire time. She wasn't wrong when she said they had all evening. Didn't mean she felt like wasting any time.

~

“This really is a beautiful place, Amélie. Your woman has some good taste, at the very least.”

“Of course. She's with me, after all.” Gérard snorted, and Amélie couldn't help but smile herself. They were sitting at the edge of the water, watching the sun descend over the horizon. She was leaning against his shoulder, occasionally glancing across at him. He was shirtless, just like he always was, but there wasn't any blood tonight. No sign of what she'd done to him. That might be why he was so much happier tonight. Then again, it might just be that she didn't see him so often these days. “Did we ever do something like this?”

“I think we might have. Then again, that might just mean you think we might have.” Amélie nodded, turning back to the sea and taking hold of his hand. Everything around them was growing dark as sun got lower, but the horizon was still burning, still bright. “I'm glad that you're happy. Glad that you're finally enjoying yourself.”

“I've been remembering more about you. About us. Remembering things we did together.” Gérard made a little humming noise, and she felt his hand move over her own, fingers slipping through to squeeze her. “I remember when you finally got an appointment for your top surgery. It was still a couple of months away, but you were so excited. We stayed in and drank wine and danced all night.”

“I'm still amazed that you put up with how terrible I was. Never knew where to put my feet.” The sun finally slipped below the horizon, leaving nothing but the moon and the stars. They covered everything, pinpricks of dark in the darkness surrounding them, above them, below them. She could still hear the waves rolling over the sand, could feel water splashing over her toes. “How long do you think you'll keep seeing me like this.”

“As long as I live, I imagine.” Amélie closed her eyes, letting her head fall against Gérard's. “I'll never let myself forget you. Not if I have a choice in the matter.”

~

It was surprisingly easy to see, given that she'd woken in the middle of the night. The curtain's were open and moonlight was spilling through the window. Amélie looked down over her body, at the discoloured patches still scattered across her skin. It would still take some more time, but the purple was almost gone. She almost looked entirely like a human again.

There was a snort behind her, and she turned to look at Sombra curling up under the cover, pulling it tighter round her. Amélie grinned, tempted to crawl in next to her again. Watching her sleep was always a pleasant way to while away the hours it took for her to get back to sleep again. Studying the way her face twitched as she dreamed, touching her lightly enough not to disturb her as she twisted and turned. Amélie wouldn't go back tonight, though. Something else was calling to her.

The world seemed less bright once she was outside, but it was still clear enough for her to see her way forward. She stepped off the path, barely noticing how cool the sand was beneath her feet as she headed towards the sound of the sea. Amélie slowly picked her way up and over the dunes, glancing up at the sky, at the sparkling sea covering it. She'd never seen so many stars before. Not that she could remember, at least. Always too much light drowning them out. There wasn't any of that out in the desert. Nothing to keep that beauty away from her. Nothing but the ocean.

Sombra had been talking about it earlier. At least, she had when she wasn't distracted by other things. Talking about how fun it felt to swim in it, about how calm it made her feel. She was trying to get Amélie to come out with her, trying to convince her that it would be fun. She was already convinced, if she was honest. She'd just wanted to spend the first couple of days doing nothing. Spend some time getting used to relaxing. Amélie didn't want to wait to see what they'd been talking about that night, though, even if that meant going to see it alone.

She could hear the sea clearly as she crested the final dune, could feel the breeze brushing over her skin as she stared out at it. She could see the moon and stars reflected in the distance, a shimmering mirror stretching out to the horizon. There was nothing at the shore, though. Nothing but the blue glow of the sea. Amélie started down the other side of the dune, picking up a little speed as her eyes stayed glue to the waves. They shone bright as they crashed against the beach, leaving bright trails over the sand that quickly died away to nothing.

She kept moving forward, seeing occasional flashes further out to sea. Something swimming through the water, perhaps. Something to wake up the plankton, spark it to life. Amélie stopped as she hit the edge of the water, feeling wash over her feet, watching lights twirl around them. It was sp much more beautiful than she'd imagined. It almost felt like a dream.

“Could've woke me up, you know. I kinda wanted the two of us to see this together.”

“As did I. I just didn't want to stop you from getting enough sleep. Especially after I tired you out so much.” Amélie smiled as she heard Sombra giggle, as she felt fingers slip through her own, squeezing her hand tight. Sombra always felt so warm, so welcoming. They always fit together so comfortably. “I'm glad you came out anyway. It feels good, being here with you.”

“Of course it does. I'm pretty amazing, in case you haven't head.” She felt Sombra push closer to her, felt a head resting against her shoulder. She was in nothing but her underwear, which was admittedly more than Amélie had bothered with. “Used to spend the whole night watching the waves when I was younger, whenever I got the chance to. Used to wonder what it'd be like to just swim out through them, disappear into the glow.”

“Did you ever try?” Amélie looked down at Sombra's foot, watched it drag over the sand and through the waves, leaving blue sparks trailing behind it.

“A few times. It was scary at first. Still amazing, though, just seeing it all swirl round you.” She nodded, smiling out at the sea. She loved hearing Sombra sound so excited about things. So happy about something so small. No big plans, no big goals. Just something simple, something she enjoyed. Amélie smiled down at her, watching her smile back. “You wanna see? We could go out together. Share the moment.”

“I'd love to. I just don't have anything to wear.”

“I noticed. No need to worry, though. I've got all you need right here.” Sombra let go of her arm, and she watched her strip off her bra and pants, throwing them back onto the beach. Amélie was about her nudity not being much use at the moment, but then she saw the masks and snorkels hanging from her arm. She almost started to laugh. Of course Sombra had come prepared. Even if they were on holiday, she was still who she was.

“Is it safe?” Amélie reached out to grab a mask, and slowly pulled it down over her head. It was a little snug, perhaps. A little confined. Not unpleasant, though, even if she doubted she enjoyed wearing it as much as Sombra. She already had her snorkel in, spitting it out to answer the question.

“Of course. Wouldn't take you out otherwise. Just gotta stick together and we'll be fine.” With that, she put the snorkel back in, and stepped a little farther into the water. Amélie watched her for a moment, before biting down on her own mouthpiece and walking into the water. She took hold of Sombra's hand as they moved further, feeling water rise up round her body, her chest. It felt cool. It felt good. Finally, it was up around her neck, and she turned to face Sombra, gripping both her hands tight and standing still for a moment. She lifted her feet from the sand, letting her self sink into the dark, finding herself surrounded by the lights swirling through it.

~

Sombra hadn't expected to be out there that night. Hadn't expected Amélie to be gone from their bed, hadn't expected to see her from the window, wandering off to the sea. She was glad of it, though. Glad that the two of them were out their together, hand in hand, surrounded by the water. Glad that they were experiencing it together.

Sombra swept circles through the water between them, staring the trail of blue following her hand, quickly fading to nothing. There were other sparks too, momentarily appearing whenever they kicked their legs, flashing past her face whenever a wave curled overhead. Fainter lights farther away, fish moving over the reef. Her eyes darted round, trying to see everything she possibly could, but they always came back to Amélie. She was surrounded by the glow, each twist and turn and kick lighting her up for a moment. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

Sombra followed her lead when it came to surfacing, kicking up till she could take another breath. She was sure Amélie could stay down longer if she put her mind to it, but she wasn't going to push. Sombra could see that she could swim, that she wasn't going to be in any trouble. That didn't mean she couldn't be nervous, though. That didn't mean she’d actually remember doing something like this.

She kept hold of Amélie's hand, waiting for her to come under again, feeling a chill start to creep into her body. She couldn't stay out too long, not when the water was getting colder by the minute. Still, she could wait a little longer, especially when it meant getting to see Amélie like this, a cloud of blue surrounding her as she kept her head above the surface, kicking and waving through the water. Sombra could see the cloud moving up and around her, washing over her thighs, her hips, her breasts. It was almost alien, almost like something from another world, seeing that light covering her skin, dispersing away into nothingness. She would have watched it forever if she had the chance.

Still, Amélie came down eventually, and Sombra decided it was time to give her a show. She gave her hand a quick squeeze when they were a couple of metres under, and let go, drifting back a little, getting a bit of space. She could still see the plankton bouncing across her body, see her arms and legs glowing bright as they waved through the water. She curled herself up for a moment, tensing up a little before kicking out and looping through the water. Harms arms jabbed ahead of her, setting off a trail of blue sparks that covered her vision as she twisted back, giving a few more kicks before staring back at Amélie again. It would have been easier with flippers. Probably could have done it in a single kick. That didn't matter, though. What mattered was the shroud of glowing plankton around her, spreading away and washing over Amélie.

It disappeared quickly enough, but not before Sombra got to see all of her. Every part of her body, every inch of hair floating round her, covered in that soft blue light. Some being from another realm, something she shouldn't have been allowed to see. Something too good for her. She kicked round again and again, waving her arms out, trying to make as much of a mess as possible. She kept stealing glances at Amélie between spins, at the cloud of light dispersing over her. She stopped halfway through her final spin, feeling a hand grip her ankle, holding her in place. She felt herself being pulled up, letting out a slow breath as they approached the surface, watched the bubbles flash as they broke on contact with it. She pushed her head over it, taking a long, slow breath as Amélie pulled her back towards the shore. It was a little disappointing, in a way. It was probably sensible, though. They couldn't have been out there long, she was sure of it. Her body was starting to tire, though. The cold must have been getting to her more than she'd realised.

It was worse as they stepped onto the sand again, as the wind started brushing over her skin. It wasn't much more than a breeze, but it still bit into her, still made her shiver and clutch at her body. Sombra wasn't in any mood to wait around, but she didn't want to rush, either. Didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Amélie, even if she'd done it countless times before. So, instead of running from the water, Sombra reached behind her, waiting for Amélie to grip her hand. Instead, she yelped as she felt a palm slap against her ass, jumping forward and spinning round.

“What the hell?” Amélie was standing a step away from her, a grin slowly spreading over her face.

“It glowed. Your bottom glowed when I hit it.” Sombra felt her cheeks flush as Amélie closed the distance between them, running fingers over her cheek. “Not when I do this. I don't want to be rough here, though. Still, might not have to be when we're in the water. Something to consider when we do it again.” Sombra kept staring up at her, biting her lip and moving her hands to her hips.

“So, you want to do some more night swimming, huh?”

“Of course. How could I not after a show like that?” Amélie leaned down, and Sombra closed her eyes as their foreheads touched, pulling her in for a hug. “You were wonderful. It was wonderful. I'm glad you showed it to me.”

“Glad we could see it together.” She ran her hands over Amélie's back, almost entirely forgetting about the cold. Amélie was always cool, and after that swim she was even colder than normal. She still made Sombra feel warm, though. Still almost made it bearable to be standing out there. Almost. “We should get back. Get dried off, get some sleep. Maybe do some other things.” Sombra felt fingers dragging down her back, swallowing a little as they brushed over her ass.

“Oh? What other things did you have in mind?” She opened her eyes again, licking her lips as she saw the smile spreading over Amélie's face. There were so many ideas racing through her mind, so many things that they could do to each other. The cold was helping keep her sensible, though. Helping her concentrate on the things they really needed to get done.

“Things we'll need to get cleaned up for. Really don't want to poison each other because we got too horny to shower.” Sombra could feel Amélie's hardness pressing against her, feel herself getting more and more worked up, even as the wind started to bite again. It was almost frustrating when she forced herself to break the hug, to make her way back across the beach. Amélie took hold of her hand as she walked forward, marching at her side.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sombra didn't even notice what she'd said at first. Didn't realise she'd done anything till she felt Amélie jerk her back a little, cutting her off mid-stride. She turned to face her, slowly realising exactly what had happened as she saw the smile growing Amélie's face.

“I did not expect that.” Sombra kept staring into her eyes for a bit, feeling her cheeks burn even hotter before she turned away. A quick tug, and Amélie was walking with her again, chuckling quietly behind her.

“I meant it. Been thinking it for a while. Had to say it sometime, didn't I?” Sombra stared at the sand as the marched over the dunes, cursing herself silently. She'd wanted to make a big deal of it, to let Amélie exactly what she felt. She'd wanted it to be something special. Not just some off the cuff thing, not just a reaction, even if it was how she felt.

“I'm glad you did. I'm glad I got to hear it. I think it's a good night for it. A beautiful one.” Sombra tilted her head up as they crested the final dune, looking away from their little shack. She'd never really been one for the sky. Too much on earth to look at, too much to do. Still, Amélie was right. All those stars painted across the black, that big, bright moon hanging overhead. It really was a lovely night. A lovely backdrop for letting someone know you loved them.

“We could stay out and watch them a little longer, if you want. I don't mind.” Wasn't entirely what she wanted to do, but she felt like she should offer. Something she should do if Amélie wanted her to. She started to slow her pace, still staring up as she felt Amélie move past and yank her onwards.

“We're going inside. We need to get clean. You need to get dry.” Sombra stumbled for a moment before she found her feet, moving faster to keep up with Amélie. She looked back at her, still smiling as much as Sombra had ever seen. “We can look at them tomorrow, if you like. Perhaps when you're not cold and naked?”

“I mean, if you wanna be boring, sure.” Amélie sighed, turning back toward the house and pulled her to the door. Sombra couldn't hide being happy about that, As much as she thought she could put up with being outside a little longer, she was naked, and she was wet. Warming up and drying off with Amélie seemed like a much better idea at that moment. They only had a few more days of their holiday, after all. There wasn't any point in not doing what felt good, even if that was nothing more than showering off and cuddling up for the night with Amélie. It wasn't fancy, but it was good. It felt good in a way that nothing had felt for Sombra in a long, long time.

She felt like she really was loved. That she really was in love. They'd be going back to the real world soon enough, going back to the fight, going after Talon. She'd thought the two of the would change the world, and they would, she knew they would, but it wasn't the same now. The two of them were in love, and that was what mattered most to Sombra. It was all she could think about as she lay in bed, moonlight pouring through the open curtains, Amélie's cool body draped over her.

She was still going to change the world. She was still going to tear down Talon, Helix, Vishkar. That was all still going to happen. Now, though, it wasn't just for her. It was for Amélie, too. For a world where the two of them could be safe, could be happy.

A world where the two of them could just be, and never have to think about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this. Come find me at theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com if you want to chat with me or anything like that.


End file.
